bgtsccfandomcom-20200214-history
Doron Amar
THE HISTORY OF DORON AMAR: Doron Amar was founded in 1346 D.R., with the first Council. This first Council, composed of Aloria ap Ravar, Alarice Lharythlin, and Elrithmithrade Tir'draluin, established a small foothold in the Wood of Sharp Teeth and began rallying elves to their cause: A home for elves on the Sword Coast. Their efforts, while formative, were plagued by trials. Aloria stepped down from her position, Alarice vanished, and Elrithmithrade was corrupted by a woman named Erwin, eventually fleeing the Sword Coast. It was during this time, when the leadership of Doron Amar was in question, that the orcs of the Wood of Sharp Teeth retaliated against them for acts of genocide against their tribes. In the "War of Sharp Teeth," the orcs organized and repeatedly defeated the elves sent to fight them. In a very basic military maneuver, the orcs made a feint, distracting the elves away from their small village -- during this battle, a second army razed Doron Amar to the ground. Much of the early history of Doron Amar was thus lost to history, its records and correspondence turning to ash in the flames of the orcish horde. Following the loss of the original Doron Amar, new leadership stepped forward, and led a campaign against the orcs. Defeats turned to victories, and soon the orcs were scattered. Those which remained sued for peace, and an uneasy treaty was ratified: By which the orcs would have the woods to the north of the river, and the elves would have the woods to the south of the river. The leaders who led Doron Amar out of the jaws of defeat during the "War of Sharp Teeth" were soon voted in as the new Council. These heroes included Wthyran Tal, Dajala Silverleaf, and Aloria -- once again returned to her position as a Councilor. From the ruins, these Councilors began a campaign gathering funds, resources, and allies for the construction of a new, even better Doron Amar -- this time on the south side of the river, in a new location chosen by the society's master scouts. While this was going on, the elves made their home just north of Gullykin, where the halflings were gracious hosts. It was during this period that the "Black Beast of Gullykin" stalked the halfling village, killing both livestock and villagers. The elves assisted Gullykin, in repayment for the kindness the halflings had shown them, and not only discovered that the "beast" was a barghest, but then hunted it down and killed it in the woods. This all but cemented the alliance between Gullykin and Doron Amar. Aloria left the Council, and Wthyran soon followed. Dajala remained on, and was joined by Siomir Danneren, and an elf named Devabariel. Under the new leadership, the fundraising efforts were completed and the construction of the new Doron Amar began in earnest. Soon, the elves had a camp, then buildings. Partway through this period, Dajala left the Sword Coast, and was not immediately replaced on the Council. Siomir's role, as a result, became more and more important, with Devabariel supporting him from the shadows. This was a period of relative peace. It was during these days that the elven wizard named Rhys Feivra began his Arcane Academy, and housed it in the village of Doron Amar, generating renewed interest in the growing community. Finally, a priestess of Sehanine Moonbow, Auriel Elenviel, was chosen to take Dajala's place on the Council. Recently, the elves of Doron Amar, in a joint effort with the Order of the Radiant Heart, led an attack on the Temple of Bane in the Wood of Sharp Teeth. The fighting was fierce and bloody, but resulted in the destruction of the temple, which smolders in ruins today. Shortly after this attack, Siomir married an elven woman named Rith'alaria, who he had cared about for some time, and left the community for the Moonshaes. Devabariel shortly after vanished, as mysteriously as always. This left Auriel Elenviel as the sole Councilor, charged to regather the elves and point the community towards its future. After appointing first Rhys Feivra, and then Siveyn Silverarrow, to fill out the rest of the Council, Auriel and the elves of Doron Amar look forward ... to a future that is hopeful, but uncertain. ORGANIZATION OF DORON AMAR: Doron Amar is led by a Council, composed of three Councilors. Each Councilor oversees a specific sphere of influence: One Councilor oversees elven traditions and ceremonies, and ensures that the laws of the Seldarine are kept (the Alata-Erulisse); one Councilor oversees the wards and spells of the village, and ensures the responsible use of magic; and one Councilor oversees the scouts and military forces of Doron Amar (the Mathora'Tel'Quess), and ensures the safety and security of the citizens. Each Councilor appoints a Councilor-Adjunct to assist them in their duties and to take over their position should the Councilor be incapacitated for any reason. Many Councilor-Adjunct's have gone on to become Councilors themselves. Beneath the Councilors and Councilor-Adjuncts are the Citizens of Doron Amar. These are elves who have been recognized as citizenry. Those who serve the village as its fighting force are the Mathora'Tel'Quess. Those who assist the village with its intellectual and magical needs are often associated with the Arcane Academy. And those who keep the elven culture, lead celebrations, and oversee religious rituals serve the Alata-Erulisse. The rest, with their assorted skills and invaluable talents, are the citizens who make Doron Amar what it is: A home for the elves of the Sword Coast. LAWS OF DORON AMAR: Doron Amar's laws are simple and sensible. The main ones are as follows, 1) Slander of the Seldarine is prohibited, and will result in banishment from our lands. 2) All forms of violence within the village are prohibited. 3) The slandering of Doron Amar's allies will be considered an attack on our people. 4) Demons, devils, undead and drow will be killed on sight. 5) Theft or destruction of property is prohibited. 6) Spying on Doron Amar will be considered an act of war. 7) Aiding our foes will be considered a form of attack on Doron Amar and will be acted on accordingly. 8) No one in the service of an evil deity will knowingly be allowed within our borders. 9) Known criminals will be detained and handed over to the proper authorities. 10) Concealment of one's identity is prohibited. 11) Poaching or hunting within the woodlands around Doron Amar without a permit is a criminal offense. 12) While within our boarder you have agreed to abide by the decisions of the Council, our guards and our rangers -- if you do anything that can be construed as against our laws and, or, harmful to our people you will be detained and prosecuted to the full extent of the law. All alleged criminals are tried before the Council, who together determine a sentence, and any punishments deemed appropriate. Category:Game World Category:Areas